1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and an optical pickup head adjusting mechanism thereof, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with an optical pickup head and a tilting angle adjusting mechanism of the optical pickup head of the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, using an optical disk to record voices, images and personal file data has become the popular data storage method. With the large storage space of the optical disk and the property of the optical disk that is easily preserved, people can exchange information rapidly and get a lot of fun using the optical disk. The optical disk drive serving as a device for reading the optical disk has further become one of the indispensable products in the present computer peripheral apparatus.
In general, when the optical disk drive is reading data on the optical disk, the jitter of the radio frequency (RF) signal transmitted from the optical pickup head is directly proportional to the read error rate. The error rate gets larger as the jitter becomes larger, or even the reading may fail in a serious condition. If the laser beam reflected from the optical disk back to the optical pickup head has a better optical quality, the RF signal jitter may be suppressed. Thus, the optical axis (the emitted laser light path for reading/writing) of the optical pickup head has to be perpendicular to the surface of the optical disk as possible as it can such that the scattering and refracting loss of the laser beam during the reflecting procedure may be reduced.
In order to make the optical axis of the optical pickup head perpendicular to the surface of the optical disk as possible as it can, the conventional optical disk drive, especially the DVD optical disk drive that is more sensitive to the optical axis error, has an optical pickup head tilting angle adjusting mechanism 10, which includes a spindle motor 11, a disk loader 12 disposed on an upper edge of the spindle motor 11, and an optical pickup head 13 attached to a slidable base 14. A sled motor drives the slidable base 14 to move back and forth along guiding tracks 15, such that the optical pickup head 13 can be moved horizontally along the surface of the optical disk.
In order to keep the laser beam reflected from the surface of the optical disk and the laser beam emitted from the optical pickup head 13 vertically, the operator has to precisely adjust the height and tilting angle of the guiding track 15 such that the laser beam emitted from the optical pickup head 13 that is disposed on the guiding tracks 15 is parallel to the normal vector of the plane of the upper surface of the disk loader 12. Consequently, when the optical disk is placed on the disk loader 12, the laser light path of the optical pickup head 13 can cause the disk data to be precisely read or written.
However, the conventional optical pickup head tilting angle adjusting mechanism 10 is to rotate the screws 16 connected to the end portions of the guiding track 15 in order to change the heights of the supporting points of the guiding track 15. In addition, an elastic piece 17 is used to press the guiding track so that the tilting angle and height of the guiding track 15 may be adjusted. Consequently, the adjusting operation cannot be quantitated, and the reproducibility of the rotated screw 16 is not good such that the precision cannot be easily controlled, and the operator has to repeatedly adjust the screw. When automatic adjusting processes are to be performed, the feedback signals also have to be repeatedly identified, and a lot of time is thus wasted. Also, after the adjustment is completed, the glue has to be dispensed onto the screws 16 in order to fix the height of the adjusted guiding track 15 permanently.
It is therefore an important subjective of the invention to provide an electronic apparatus and an optical pickup head tilting angle adjusting mechanism thereof, which can solve the problems of quantification and precision control caused by manually adjusting the screws.